1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fine colored particles having good dispersibility and ink jet ink including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dye ink has excellent transparency, high definition and good color development properties, and therefore dye ink is used as an ink for applications requiring high definition. However, dye ink has problems with regard to water resistance and light resistance. In order to solve these problems, inks using organic pigments or carbon black in place of the dye are produced.
However, for inks using organic pigments or carbon black, the organic pigments or carbon black are pulverized and dispersed mechanically with the help of a dispersant. Without pulverizing the organic pigments or the carbon black into fine particles and dispersing them stably in a medium, good transparency, high definition and good color development properties cannot be obtained, and in addition, problems with respect to, for example, secondary aggregation and storage stability may be caused. Furthermore, insufficient pulverization and dispersion may cause clogging of nozzles in ink jet ink applications.
On the other hand, mechanically making the particle size of the organic pigment or the carbon black very small requires a large amount of energy because then the surface energy becomes large. In addition, various efforts are required to prevent secondary aggregation and maintain the dispersion stability.
In order to solve these problems, the following methods were proposed as alternatives to the conventional method of pulverizing and dispersing the organic pigment or the carbon black with the help of a dispersant: using microcapsulated fine colored particles containing dye as ink (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 62-95366); using colored emulsion polymerized particles as ink (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-313141); obtaining lake pigment fine particles using a W/O emulsion (Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-47696); and making a colorant by adsorbing a dye onto porous ceramic fine particles (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-71732).
However, the microcapsulated fine colored particles containing dye and the colored emulsion polymerized particles have a large particle size, and therefore have problems in the transparency and the definition degree and the color development properties. Furthermore, the concentration of a coloring material contained therein is low, so that the coloring ability is not sufficient.
The lake pigment fine particles prepared using a W/O emulsion employs emulsion, and therefore it is difficult to obtain particles as fine as several tens of nanometers with a high reproducibility, and the distribution of the particle size of the obtained particles is large. When the distribution of the particle size of the obtained particles is large, the saturation is deteriorated. Moreover, the production process is complicated.
To make a colorant by adsorbing a dye on porous ceramic fine particles, a particle aggregate produced by, for example, a sol-gel method is pulverized and used for the colorant. In this case, it is difficult to obtain a colorant comprising particles having a very small particle size and a narrow particle size distribution. Furthermore, the production process is complicated because it includes the steps of producing porous ceramic fine particles and then adsorbing a dye thereon.
Furthermore, when porous particles on which a dye is adsorbed are dispersed in a liquid medium to prepare ink, since the adsorption of the dye is only physical adsorption, the adsorbed dye may be desorbed again due to a change in the pH of the liquid medium or addition of a surfactant.
When it is adsorbed and used as ink, a surfactant may be added. In this case, the surfactant is adsorbed on the porous particles only physically, so that the surfactant may be desorbed due to a change in the pH of the liquid medium. The desorption of the surfactant impairs the function as ink.
It is an object of the present invention to solve these problems. The inventors of the present invention found that when a hydrosol of fine particles comprising a metal oxide and a metal hydroxide having a nanometer particle size is reacted with a dye and an organic compound having an ionic group, fine colored particles having a nanometer size and a narrow particle size distribution that are coated with the organic compound can be obtained reliably and with a high reproducibility. Furthermore, such fine colored particles can be dispersed easily in either a nonpolar or a polar solvent and the dye is not eluded from the particles, so that a coloring liquid having good color properties, transparency and dispersion stability can be obtained. Thus, the inventors realized the present invention.
Thus, the present invention provides fine colored particles having excellent storage stability, transparency, high definition, color development properties, and coloring ability and thus has an excellent performance as a coloring material for ink jet ink.
The present invention relates to fine colored particles comprising a dye and a metal oxide, wherein the surface of the fine particles is coated with an organic compound having an ionic group (hereinafter, referred to as the fine colored particles of the present invention).
In a preferable embodiment, the metal oxide is a metal oxide hydrosol.
In a preferable embodiment, the surface of the fine particles and the ionic group interact electrically.
In a preferable embodiment, the organic compound having the ionic group is an ionic surfactant.
In a preferable embodiment, the electrical interaction is ionic bonding.
In a preferable embodiment, the surface of the fine particles is coated with the organic compound having the ionic group with the ionic group facing the surface of the particles, and further coated with a surfactant with its hydrophobic portion facing inward.
In a preferable embodiment, the CV value indicating a particle size distribution of the fine colored particles is 50% or less.
In a preferable embodiment, the CV value indicating a particle size distribution of the fine colored particles is 40% or less.
In a preferable embodiment, the CV value indicating a particle size distribution of the fine colored particles is 30% or less.
In a preferable embodiment, the metal oxide is selected from the group consisting of titanium oxide, aluminum oxide, zirconium oxide, iron oxide, tin oxide, zinc oxide, cerium oxide and mixtures of at least two of these oxides.
In a preferable embodiment, the dye is encapsulated in the metal oxide, or the dye is adsorbed on the surface of the metal oxide particles.
In a preferable embodiment, the average particle size of the fine colored particles is 1 nm to 500 nm.
In a more preferable embodiment, the average particle size of the fine colored particles is 3 nm to 250 nm.
In a preferable embodiment, the metal oxide is produced from a metal chloride, a metal hydroxide, a metal nitrate, a metal sulfate, or a metal acetate.
According to another aspect of the present invention, ink jet ink comprising the fine colored particles of the present invention and a liquid medium (hereinafter, referred to as an ink jet ink of the present invention).
In a preferable embodiment, the liquid medium used in the ink jet ink of the present invention is based on water or a hydrophilic organic solvent. The liquid medium is based on a hydrophobic organic solvent.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a first method for producing fine colored particles whose surface is coated with an organic compound having an ionic group includes (a) preparing an aqueous solution of at least one metal compound selected from the group consisting of a metal chloride, a metal hydroxide, a metal nitrate, a metal sulfate, and a metal acetate; (b) adjusting a pH of the aqueous solution of the metal compound so as to produce a hydrosol of fine particles comprising a metal oxide and a metal hydroxide; (c) adding an organic compound having an ionic group to the obtained hydrosol to effect an electrical interaction between the organic compound having an ionic group and the surface of the fine particles, and then transferring the fine particles to an organic solvent layer to produce an organosol; and (d) adding a dye to the organosol to adsorb the dye on the surface of the fine particles.
A second method for producing fine colored particles whose surface is coated with an organic compound having an ionic group includes (a) preparing an aqueous solution of at least one metal compound selected from the group consisting of a metal chloride, a metal hydroxide, a metal nitrate, a metal sulfate, and a metal acetate; (b) adjusting the pH of the aqueous solution of the metal compound and adding a dye thereto, so as to produce a hydrosol of fine particles comprising a metal oxide and a metal hydroxide on which the dye is adsorbed; and (c) adding an organic compound having an ionic group to the obtained hydrosol to effect an electrical interaction between the organic compound having an ionic group and the surface of the fine particles, and then transferring the fine particles to an organic solvent layer to produce an organosol.
A third method for producing fine colored particles whose surface is coated with an organic compound having an ionic group includes (a) preparing a mixed aqueous solution of a dye and at least one metal compound selected from the group consisting of a metal chloride, a metal hydroxide, a metal nitrate, a metal sulfate, and a metal acetate; (b) adjusting the pH of the mixed aqueous solution so as to produce a hydrosol of fine particles comprising a metal oxide and a metal hydroxide on which the dye is adsorbed; and (c) adding an organic compound having an ionic group to the obtained hydrosol to effect an electrical interaction between the organic compound having an ionic group and the surface of the fine particles, and then transferring the fine particles to an organic solvent layer to produce an organosol.
In a preferable embodiment, the method for producing fine colored particles according to any one of, further comprises treating the obtained fine colored particles with water or a hydrophilic organic solvent containing a surfactant.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for producing ink jet ink includes the steps of the method for producing the fine colored particles of the present invention and further includes (e) transferring the fine colored particles to a liquid medium based on water or a hydrophilic organic solvent or a liquid medium based on a hydrophobic organic solvent.
Thus, the present invention provides fine colored particles that can be dispersed easily in a wide range of solvent of nonpolar solvent to polar solvent and thus can provide a dispersion having excellent storage stability, transparency, color properties and coloring ability, and thus has excellent performance as a coloring material for ink jet ink.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.
In the fine colored particles of the present invention, the surface of the fine particles comprising a dye and a metal oxide is coated with an organic compound having an ionic group.
The average particle size of the fine colored particles of the present invention is 1 nm to 500 nm, preferably 3 nm to 250 nm, and more preferably 5 nm to 100 nm. An average particle size of less than 1 nm causes problems with regard to the color properties and the light resistance. An average particle size of more than 500 nm may cause clogging of nozzles of ink jet heads in ink jet ink applications.
Furthermore, for the distribution of the particle size of the fine colored particles of the present invention, the value calculated from the equation: (standard deviation of the average particle size/average particle size)xc3x97100 (hereinafter, referred to as CV value) is 50% or less, preferably 40% or less, and more preferably 30% or less. A CV value of 50% or less improves the saturation further.
The particle size of the fine colored particles can be measured with a laser Doppler type device for measuring the particle size distribution, and a transmission electron microscope or the like.
There is no limitation regarding the dye that can be used in the present invention, and either a water-soluble or oil-soluble dye can be used.
When a water-soluble dye is used, it is preferable to select a dye based on the charges of the fine particles comprising metal oxide and metal hydroxide. More specifically, when the fine particles have positive charges, an acid dye is preferable. When the fine particles have negative charges, a basic dye is preferable.
Illustrative examples of the water-soluble dye used in the present invention include:
C.I. Acid Black 2, 7, 24, 26, 31, 52, 63, 112, and 118;
C.I. Acid Blue 9, 22, 40, 59, 93, 102, 104, 113, 117, 120, 167, 229, and 234;
C.I. Acid Red 1, 6, 32, 35, 37, 51, 52, 80, 85, 87, 92, 94, 115, 180, 256, 317, and 315;
C.I. Acid Yellow 11, 17, 23, 25, 29, 42, 61, and 71; and
C.I. Acid Orange 7, 19;
C.I. Basic Black 2;
C.I. Basic Blue 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 24, 25, 26, 28, and 29;
C.I. Basic Red 1, 2, 9, 12, 13, 14, and 37;
C.I. Basic Yellow 2;
C.I. Basic Violet 7, 14, and 27;
C.I. Food Black 1 and 2; and
methyl red. These can be used alone or in combination of two or more.
Illustrative examples of the oil-soluble dye used in the present invention include:
C.I. Solvent Yellow 19;
C.I. Solvent Red 8, 24, 43, 48, and 73;
C.I. Solvent Blue 2, and 11;
C.I. Solvent Black 3;
C.I. Solvent Orange 3, 40, and 45;
C.I. Solvent Green 3 and 7; and
C.I. Solvent Violet 3. These can be used alone or in combination of two or more.
Examples of other dyes that can be used include:
C.I. Natural Green 3;
C.I. Natural Red 25;
C.I. Disperse Yellow 3 and 5;
C.I. Disperse Red 4;
C.I. Disperse Blue 3; and
C.I. Disperse Orange 13. These can be used alone or in combination of two or more.
It is preferable that the present invention comprises the dye in an amount of 1 to 80 parts by weight, more preferably 3 to 60 parts by weight, and most preferably 5 to 50 parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of the metal oxide. When the amount of the dye is less than 1 part by weight, sufficient coloring cannot be obtained. When the amount is more than 80 parts by weight, the dye that is not contained in fine particles becomes free.
Examples of the metal oxide that can be used in the present invention include titanium oxide, aluminum oxide, zirconium oxide, iron oxide, tin oxide, zinc oxide, and cerium oxide. The metal oxide is made into nanometer-sized fine particles using a method suitably selected by those skilled in the art such as mechanical pulverization, evaporative condensation, a gas phase reaction, precipitation or solvent evaporation.
As the metal oxide, a dispersion of a metal oxide and a metal oxide hydrosol also can be used. A metal oxide hydrosol can be prepared by, for example, hydrolyzing an aqueous solution of a metal salt. Here, xe2x80x9caqueous solutionxe2x80x9d refers to a solution using water or a mixed solution of water and a hydrophilic organic solvent as a solvent.
Examples of the metal salt include metal chlorides, metal hydroxides, metal nitrates, metal sulfates, and metal acetates. Specific examples thereof include the chlorides, nitrates, sulfates, and acetates of titanium, aluminum, zirconium, iron, tin, zinc and cerium.
When the fine colored particles are made by adjusting the pH as described later, the composition is a mixture of a metal oxide and a metal hydroxide.
The fine colored particles of the present invention can be obtained by preparing the fine particles by incorporating the dye into the metal oxide, for example by encapsulating the dye in the metal oxide or adsorbing the dye on the surface of the metal oxide particles, and then coating the fine particles with an organic compound having an ionic group.
First, a metal oxide is formed into nanometer-sized fine particles by a method suitably selected by those skilled in the art such as mechanical pulverization, evaporative condensation, a gas phase reaction, precipitation and solvent evaporation and the fine particles are dispersed in water to prepare a dispersion. Alternatively, a metal oxide hydrosol is prepared by hydrolyzing an aqueous solution of a metal salt. A dye is incorporated in the dispersion of the metal oxide or the metal oxide hydrosol, and the resultant is coated with an organic compound having an ionic group. Thus, the fine colored particles of the present invention can be obtained. The coating with an organic compound having an ionic group is achieved by an electrical interaction between the surfaces of the fine particles and the ionic group. The electrical interaction includes electostatic interaction and/or ionic bonding.
For example, the fine particles of the present invention that are produced with aluminum chloride, which is a metal chloride, will be described from the qualitative aspect. When a base is mixed with an aqueous solution of aluminum chloride and the pH is adjusted, nanometer order fine particles comprising oxide and hydroxide of aluminum are precipitated. Then, when an organic compound having, for example a sulfonic group is added to the system, an exchange reaction occurs between chlorine ions that remain on the surface of the produced particles and the organic compound having the sulfonic group. The balance is shifted towards promoting the exchange reaction under the conditions that deposit an exchange reaction product. As a result, the fine particles to which the organic compound having a sulfonic group are ionically bonded can be obtained as a deposit.
The particle surface of the colored particles obtained by such a process is stabilized by coating it with the organic compound, so that the colored particles can be redispersed easily in a liquid medium and maintain the nanometer order particle size and a narrow particle size distribution in the liquid medium. Thus, a stable coloring liquid that does not allow elution of the dye by an external change can be obtained.
Furthermore, the fine colored particles coated with an organic compound having an ionic group further can be coated with a surfactant. In this case, the fine colored particles are coated with an surfactant with the hydrophobic portion of the surfactant facing inward. Such a treatment can improve the dispersibility into a liquid medium that is based on water.
The fine colored particles further coated with a surfactant are included in the fine colored particles coated with an organic compound having an ionic group as used in the present invention.
The organic compound having an ionic group as used in the present invention can be expressed by the following formula:
Rxe2x80x94X
where R is a linear, branched or cyclic saturated or unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 6 to 20 carbon atoms, an aromatic hydrocarbon having 6 to 20 carbon atoms, an aromatic hydrocarbon group having a linear, branched or cyclic saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon substituent having 6 to 20 carbon atoms, a phenol group, heterocyclic group, sugar chain, polyoxyethylene chain or polysiloxane chain having a branched or cyclic saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon substituent having 6 to 20 carbon atoms or the like.
Examples of X include carboxyl groups, sulfonic groups, sulfate groups, phosphate groups, or salts of these, phosphonium salt groups, ammonium salt groups, pyridinium salt groups, and imidazolinium salt groups.
Illustrative examples of such an organic compound include alkyl carboxylic acid salts such as sodium laurate; alkyl or alkylphenol sulfate salts such as sodium lauryl sulfate; alkyl or alkylbenzene sulfonic acid salts such as sodium lauryl benzene sulfonate; alkylphosphate ester salts such as sodium lauryl phosphate ester; quaternary ammonium salts such as lauryl dimethyl ammonium chloride; and succinic acid polyoxyethylene monoester sodium salt.
The fine particles can be coated with the organic compound having an ionic group by adding 10 to 30 parts by weight of the organic compound having an ionic group, for example having a 5 to 20% concentration, to 100 parts by weight of the dispersion of the metal oxide and the metal hydroxide into which the dye is incorporated. Thus, the fine colored particles of the present invention can be obtained.
Then, the fme colored particles of the present invention are recovered, and are dried at 40 to 100xc2x0 C., for example 70xc2x0 C., for example with a vacuum dryer.
The fine colored particles coated with the organic compound having an ionic group with the ionic group facing the surface of the particles, and further coated with the surfactant with its hydrophobic portion facing inward can be obtained by treating the fine colored particles coated with the organic compound having an ionic group with water or a hydrophilic organic solvent into which the surfactant has been added. The thus obtained fine colored particles can be used preferably for aqueous or hydrophilic ink.
Illustrative examples of the surfactant to be added include ionic surfactants and nonionic surfactants. Examples of ionic surfactants include alkyl carboxylic acid salts such as sodium laurate; alkyl or alkylphenol sulfate salts such as sodium lauryl sulfate; alkyl or alkylbenzene sulfonic acid salts such as sodium dodecyl sulfonate and sodium dodecyl benzene sulfonate; alkylphosphate ester salts such as sodium lauryl phosphate ester; quaternary ammonium salts such as lauryl dimethyl ammonium chloride and hexadecyltrimethyl ammonium chloride; alkylbetaines such as lauryl dimethyl acetic acid betaine, and 2-undecyl-N-carboxymethyl-N-hydroxyethyl imidazolinium betaine; as well as an alkyl pyridinium salts; and alkyl amino acid salts.
Examples of nonionic surfactants include glycerin monostearate, sorbitan stearate, sucrose stearate, polyoxyethylene oleyl ether, polyoxyethylene nonyl phenol ether, and dodecylpolyoxyethylene ether.
The coating with the surfactant is performed by treating the fine colored particles, whose surface is coated with the organic compound having an ionic group, with water or a hydrophilic organic solvent containing a surfactant having a concentration of, for example 5 to 20%.
Hereinafter, a method for producing the fine colored particles whose surface is coated with the organic compound having an ionic group will be described. First, a first method includes the following steps:
(a) preparing an aqueous solution of at least one metal compound selected from the group consisting of a metal chloride, a metal hydroxide, a metal nitrate, a metal sulfate, and a metal acetate;
(b) adjusting the pH of the aqueous solution of the metal compound so as to produce a hydrosol of fine particles comprising a metal oxide and a metal hydroxide;
(c) adding an organic compound having an ionic group to the obtained hydrosol to effect an electrical interaction between the organic compound having an ionic group and the surface of the fine particles, and then transferring the fine particles to an organic solvent layer to produce an organosol; and
(d) adding a dye to the organosol and adsorbing the dye on the surface of the fine particles.
A second method includes the following steps:
(a) preparing an aqueous solution of at least one metal compound selected from the group consisting of a metal chloride, a metal hydroxide, a metal nitrate, a metal sulfate, and a metal acetate;
(b) adjusting the pH of the aqueous solution of the metal compound and adding a dye thereto, so as to produce a hydrosol of fine particles comprising a metal oxide and a metal hydroxide on which the dye is adsorbed; and
(c) adding an organic compound having an ionic group to the obtained hydrosol to effect an electrical interaction between the organic compound having an ionic group and the surface of the fine particles, and then transferring the fine particles to an organic solvent layer to produce an organosol.
A third method includes the following steps:
(a) preparing a mixed aqueous solution of a dye and at least one metal compound selected from the group consisting of a metal chloride, a metal hydroxide, a metal nitrate, a metal sulfate, and a metal acetate;
(b) adjusting the pH of the mixed aqueous solution so as to produce a hydrosol of fine particles comprising a metal oxide and a metal hydroxide on which the dye is adsorbed; and
(c) adding an organic compound having an ionic group to the obtained hydrosol to effect an electrical interaction between the organic compound having an ionic group and the surface of the fine particles, and then transferring the fine particles to an organic solvent layer to produce an organosol.
Furthermore, the fine colored particles coated with the organic compound having an ionic group with the ionic group facing the surface of the particles, and further coated with the surfactant with its hydrophobic portion facing inward can be obtained by further treating the fine colored particles obtained by either one of the above methods with water or a hydrophilic organic solvent containing the surfactant.
Whether or not the obtained fine colored particles are coated with the organic compound having an ionic group can be determined in the following manner. For example, the obtained fine colored particles are dispersed in an amphipathic solvent such as alcohol, and the particles are recovered by centrifugation. Then, organic components that remain in the liquid are analyzed by an analytical technique such as gas chromatography or liquid chromatography. If this organic compound is ionically bonded, the presence of the organic compound having an ionic group can hardly be confirmed in the solvent. If the organic compound having an ionic group is adsorbed only physically and is present on the surface of the particles, the organic compound is eluded in the solvent so that its presence can be confirmed clearly.
Furthermore, a method of measuring the zeta-potential or a method of measuring with a solid NMR can be used as well.
The ink jet ink of the present invention includes the fine colored particles and a liquid medium and is obtained by dispersing the fine colored particles in a liquid medium.
In the ink jet ink of the present invention, the content of the fine particles is preferably about 0.5 to 80% by weight, more preferably about 2 to 60% by weight with respect to the total weight of the ink.
A preferable liquid medium used for the ink jet ink of the present invention is a mixed solvent of water and a hydrophilic organic solvent. Preferable water is deionized water rather than regular water containing various ions.
Examples of the hydrophilic organic solvent mixed with water for use include alkyl alcohols having 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as methyl alcohol, ethyl alcohol, n-propyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, nbutyl alcohol, sec-butyl alcohol, tert-butyl alcohol, and isobutyl alcohol; amides such as dimethyl formamide and dimethyl acetamide; ketones or ketone alcohols such as acetone and diacetone alcohol; ethers such as tetrahydrofuran and dioxane; polyalkylene glycols such as polyethylene glycol and polypropylene glycol; alkylene glycols where the alkelene group has 2 to 6 carbon atoms such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, butylene glycol, triethylene glycol, 1,2,6-hexane triol, thiodiglycol, hexylene glycol, and diethylene glycol; glycerin; lower alkyl ethers of polyhydric alcohols such as ethylene glycol methyl (or ethyl) ether, diethylene glycol methyl (or ethyl) ether, and triethylene glycol monomethyl (or ethyl) ether; N-methyl-2-pyrolidone, and 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidine.
The most preferable hydrophilic organic solvent is a solvent containing a polyhydric alcohol having the effect of preventing the ink from drying. In particular, polyhydric alcohols such as diethylene glycol, or lower alkyl ethers of polyhydric alcohol such as triethylene glycol monomethyl (or ethyl) ether are preferable.
The content of the hydrophilic organic solvent in the ink jet ink of the present invention is preferably 9 to 80% by weight, more preferably 20 to 50% by weight of the total weight of the ink.
The content of the hydrophilic organic solvent can be determined in a wide range, depending on the type or the composition of the soluble organic solvent or the required properties of the ink. Preferably, it is about 10 to 90% by weight, more preferably about 10-70 wt %, most preferably about 20 to 70% by weight of the total weight of the ink.
Other than those components as described above, the ink jet ink of the present invention may contain a dispersant, a surfactant, a viscosity modifier, a surface tension modifier or the like that can be used by those skilled in the art, if necessary.
The ink jet ink of the present invention may be obtained by separating the fine colored particles obtained by one of the above methods and then dispersing them in a desired solvent. Alternatively, the ink jet ink can be produced directly without separating the fine colored particles. For example, after the last process of the first, second or third method for producing the fine colored particles, a process of moving the fine colored particles to a liquid medium used for ink jet ink (a liquid medium based on water or a hydrophilic organic solvent or a liquid medium based on a hydrophobic organic solvent) is added. Thus, the ink jet ink of the present invention can be produced.
Furthermore, ink jet ink containing the fine colored particles coated with the organic compound having an ionic group with the ionic group facing the surface of the particles, and further coated with the surfactant with its hydrophobic portion facing inward can be obtained by treating the fine colored particles obtained by either one of the above methods with water or a hydrophilic organic solvent containing a further surfactant without separating the fine colored particles, and then transferring the fine colored particles to a liquid medium used for ink jet ink (a liquid medium based on water or a hydrophilic organic solvent or a liquid medium based on a hydrophobic organic solvent).
Illustrative examples of a substrate that can be used for the ink jet ink of the present invention include regular paper, coated paper, synthetic paper, and various types of plastic films.